


The Love of my Life: Katsuki Yuuri, a Diary

by Faeriechick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged up Katsuki yuuri, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Diary/Journal, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Viktor Nikiforov, Nonbinary Yuuri Katsuki, Other, POV First Person, rinkmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeriechick/pseuds/Faeriechick
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is Extra enough to write a diary about how much he loves Katsuki Yuuri. So here's that diary. Viktor is 16 at the start of this and it's love at first sight. Katsuki Yuuri is aged up to only being a year younger than Viktor, so he's 15 at the start of the story. Yuuri moves to St. Petersburg to train under Yakov and Viktor decides that someday they will get married.





	1. Chapter 1

New YOI story  
Yuuri is so beautiful, I am absolutely in love with them. They skate with so much emotion, it's everything that my skates are lacking in. I only met them yesterday, but I already can't imagine life without them. They don't treat me like "Skating legend Viktor Nikiforov" but like a potential friend. Which is awesome because I don't have a ton of friends. I tend to be too abrasive with my completely unashamedly truthful personality. 

He is going to be coming to the rink here in St. Petersburg to train for the next few months on a trial basis with Yakov and I'm so excited because I'm making a new friend and it would be so cool for us to be rinkmates too because then we could train together and I could cheer them on and we would have so much fun together! Anyways, that's my journal entry for today, moya lyubla. Da Svidanya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of the diary via Viktor's stream of consciousness narrating. He's so Extra, lol.

So I realized that I should explain what this is. This is the journal belonging to Viktor Nikiforov that someday I will give to Katsuki Yuuri on our first anniversary (either of dating or of being married, but I heartily vote for the latter) because I have decided that this person is the love of my life and someday I will marry them. Currently I am a 16-year-old Russian figure skater training under Yakov Feltsman at a rink in St. Petersburg and I am in pretty much my last year of the Juniors division for international figure skating. 

One Katsuki Yuuri began training at the same rink as me yesterday and we talked a bit and I am falling for them hard. Apparently Yuuri is a "they" and not a "he" which is really cool. I'm a "they" too but I have a hard time expressing it a lot of the time. Puberty has been rough. I no longer look as androgynous as I used to, but I still have my signature long hair and it helps me with the dysphoria sometimes of wishing I hadn't been born to just one gender. The whole concept of gender confuses me most of the time. Like, why does it exist? Why is clothing even gendered? Why can't I wear dresses without getting weird looks on the street and why can't Laundon wear suits and ties if they want? Why is there a gender binary and why does anyone care about it? I certainly don't conform to the gender binary because I don't believe such a thing exists. My education has been rather stunted due to my skating career, да, but when I started thinking that I wasn't a boy all of the time I did a ton of research and from what I gathered, sex itself isn't even binary because so many things can go "wrong" and a person won't necessarily have a traditional "XY" or "XX" chromosome configuration. There's so many other possibilities and also certain genes transposing on different chromosomes and it's fascinating but I'm not a geneticist so I won't go into too much detail here. Where was I? Ah, yes. I was talking about Yuuri and how awesome they are. They're genderfluid and like using "they/them" pronouns to describe themselves. They skate with so much emotion, even if they don't have the technical prowess of myself. They're 15 (only a year younger than me!!!!) And have been on the international skating scene for absolutely no time. They're a serious newcomer who seems to have been a bit of a late bloomer. Apparently there wasn't adequate coaches in their hometown and someone saw them skating in the Japanese Nationals and recommended Yakov and they auditioned and Yakov deemed them worthy of his coaching services. So Yuuri is here now and is in the room next to mine at Yakov's house and I'm so excited to get to know him better, I want to know everything about them. Alright, I'm gonna go see what else I can learn about the newcomer, Katsuki Yuuri. Their name sounds so great rolling off my tongue! I wonder what mine sounds like rolling off of theirs??? Да свидания, моу лиобла. <3

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! So my beta is @aexis1465 and they're awesome, you should totally chekc out their works. Anyways, I figured I would upload the first two chapters today since they are eboth so short. Hope y'all like them! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic for the Yuri!!! On Ice fandom, let me know what you think! Kudos and reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
